


Show Me

by hushitisme



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, a bit of dirty talk, domestic AU, full on smut eventually, rafe is exhausted and mildly irritated but it's okay because sam is there to kiss him better, the rating will change once i write the second part, theyve been screwing for a while and i can't believe sam wants to screw him more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushitisme/pseuds/hushitisme
Summary: It hurt to be this close.Hurt to simply watch Rafe.Still, he willingly did so.“Samuel ” Rafe started again after a while, softly.Because what else could Sam really do with this man in his lap?What could he do?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsnotlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/gifts), [Pixietails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixietails/gifts).



Sam breathed in deep through his nose, dragging his lips up the length of Rafe’s neck.    


“You feel that?” He asked despite knowing Rafe wouldn’t say a thing. And when nothing did come as expected, Sam began to mouth against the pulse beneath heated skin until he felt its steady rhythm  _ stutter _ .

 

The grin that pulled his lips back and revealed his teeth was wolfish, hungry - like this was his last meal and the other man was downright beyond delectable.

 

_ Prey that’s been seasoned just the right way. _

 

If Rafe noticed the intensity of Sam’s expression pressed to his throat he hid it well by keeping his silence... Difficult to find words when Sam made keeping his eyes open after what felt like hours spent between sheets an endless battle - one he did not intend fleeing from.

 

With his eyelids drooping, Rafe turned his head enough to hide his worn out state, pressing into the crook of Sam’s neck with his cheek nestled on his shoulder. An uncharacteristically shy response compared to his normal behavior, but this was a side Sam adored as well. Not many people were lucky enough to see Rafe subdued like this. 

 

“Come on. I can’t--” 

 

Whatever it was that Sam wanted the younger man to do died the moment Rafe lifted his head back up again. Tiredness that only a well-fucked man could have filled every inch of Rafe’s face, contorting it fiercely so that his brows were knitted and the bridge of his nose was wrinkled out of agitation. 

 

He snarled. 

 

And with the bright, wildness of his eyes, Rafe rid Sam of any cocky word left on his tongue.

 

Sam sat there speechless; mouth melted shut by that single glare boring into him. 

 

Afterall.. what words were there to form let alone speak? The man resting with his naked body hunched over in Sam’s lap occupied the entirety of his mind so that thoughts were hard to form if they were not specifically about how terrifyingly beautiful those blue-brown eyes were in their anger.

 

And  _ God _ , they were _ beautiful.  _

 

The double-hued irises stole even the air from his lungs as Sam parted his mouth wider to draw in oxygen only to have nothing come in, or out, but the soft murmuring of Rafe’s name.

 

“Is fucking all you think about, Samuel? I’m worn out--” He sounded it, Sam realized-- “Give me a second to rest. As much as I enjoy your _enthusiasm--”_ -then quickly tuned him out in favor of angling his face just so that their noses brushed, but not their lips. The action itself was not to deter Rafe from his spatting, but to cool the anger in his eyes. It worked. Always. Until eventually Rafe did shut up.

 

Calmly, their eyes met along with their breaths. Brown looking into blue, lips still barely touching; the faint puffs of air were nothing more than a light tease on both their mouths. Neither one dared to close the space between them.

 

It hurt to be this close. 

Hurt to simply watch Rafe.

Still, he willingly did so.

 

“Samuel ” Rafe started again after a while, softly.

 

Because what else could Sam really do with this man in his lap?   
What could he  _ do _ ?

 

“ **Sam** .”   
  
All that breathing, all the staring, was burned into the older man’s mind time and time again. It drew him in. The fervor--the firmness--in Rafe’s voice gripped Sam like fingers did hours ago in his hair and set him into motion because everything else would have kept him still. 

 

It would not hurt less to kiss Rafe but as Sam kissed him the ache coursing through him was more than worth it. He moved from one corner to the next, leaving no part of the younger man’s lips left untouched. _ Down, down, down, _ they fell to the sheets with their mouths slotted together, opened by one another’s tongues. 

 

Instead of seeking out for Sam’s arm to hold onto, Rafe sought for the coolness of the sheets. From there, tightly, he clung to the bed while Sam drank him in, unable to do much else but let it happen. Every sound, whimper, and whine swallowed whole. It was as if he was fine wine; aged in a way that brought warmth spreading down Sam’s throat and chest to the center of his gut.

 

Admittedly, the comparison would have sounded absurd to both of them if Sam hadn’t grown to appreciate the taste of finer things. But there Sam was, shutting his eyes and mapping the inside of Rafe’s mouth with his tongue. He continued to drain Rafe of his sounds. Enjoyed how the other man tasted faintly of nicotine and sex because he absolutely  _ loved _ that he left traces of himself  _ all over _ his lover.

 

It was  _ himself _ that he tasted - down to the  _ bitterness and all _ . Sam would have kissed him forever over that small fact if it was not for Rafe pushing at him with his free hand a moment later.

 

Pulling away with kiss swollen lips, Sam looked at Rafe through hooded eyes.

 

“Had to--” 

 

A shuddered gasp.

 

“--breathe.”

 

The grin Sam wore before came back wider, but every bit still inviting. It stayed the longer he watched Rafe catch his breath.

  
“I’m going to do more than  _ just _ take your breath away.” Sam promised. He snaked his arms around Rafe’s torso and pressed his palms flat into his back- “Going to have you cum again..”-ran his nails down his spine; clawing red lines into sweaty, hot flesh. “Right here in my arms with only my fingers.”


End file.
